Lee
Lee Kanker is the oldest of the three Kanker Sisters. She has large red hair that covers her eyes. She is in love with Eddy, much to the little guy's suffering. She wears a white T-shirt with red dots on it and wears a pink belt along with blue jeans and golden earrings. she is considered the leader of the Kankers. She has poor hygiene, with a blue tooth and her other teeth yellow. She wears a nightgown that covers her upper body and thighs for bed. Lee, like her sister Marie, has an accent but it is much stronger. Personality Lee and Leadership Gravel-voiced Lee with her off-colored front tooth and bouffant of red curls certainly cuts an imposing figure so it's no wonder poor Eddy's running scared! Lee seems to be the oldest Kanker Sisters with the other 2 apparently looking on her as something of a leader, however, although undoubtedly dominant by nature Lee doesn't always get it all her own way for as the regular free-for-alls to open the trailer door so nicely illustrate, May & Marie aren't exactly the 'sit down & take it' passive types either. With friction in mind then, Lee likes a scrap, make no bones about it - unless of course we're talking broken bones - she may carry an air of preferring to let her younger siblings do the dirty work but really she's as 'up for it' as they are. However, the difference with Lee is that she doesn't let it carry her away - she takes part and she dishes the lumps but she also stays in control, its Lee who sorts out the scuffle in the kitchen, its Lee who presides over Kevin being whirled on the 'wheel of fortune', its Lee who knows the best way to get the key out of Ed's stomach, it's Lee who extracts the heirloom from Ed's finger and of course its Lee who knows how to perform a marriage ceremony! But for all her expertise & organisational skills she's still at odds with Marie and May who would -sometimes secretly, sometimes openly - rather be in charge themselves and moan that she talks too much, works them too hard and is generally a pain in the unmentionables. Of course Lee's at odds with plenty of others in the cul-de-sac too, not just her sibs, but she doesn't let it bother her, Eddy may try to remain aloof to her teasing but she only has to get close to psyche him out and her silky taunt of "I love it when you raise your eyebrow like that" has steam leaking from his ears! And speaking of steam, its only a myth of course but it's said that people with red hair have the disposition of a firecracker and that's pretty aptly illustrated in Peach Creek where the 3 redheads - Lee, Sarah n Kevin all have short fuse tempers liable to explode at any second - don't say you weren't warned! Lee and Logic Careful calculation is the name of the game and appearances can be deceiving or at the very least, misleading, for although sounding genuinely chilling at times and freaking out the Eds all of the time, Lee is actually the most inventive of all the cul-de-sac girls and despite looking rather scary, comes across as level-headed & intelligent. She always has a plan B to fall back on and it's usually fairly well thought out - so much so in fact that you rather think she'd be a better match for Double D than Marie (ooh-er!). Where love is concerned though, despite teasing poor Edd over his cup of borrowed sugar, Lee only has eyes for Eddy 'I just wanna hug the little loudmouth one.' she drawls. Also to her credit, she's horribly good at relieving the Eds of anything of value be it cash, keys or clubhouse although just what the Kankers do with all the money so callously syphoned from the boys over the seasons beats me, you never see them with Jawbreakers do you? Maybe they spend it on nail varnish and axle grease… Lee and Looks As is customary in the Kanker household, flame-haired Lee is fond of her own looks and the thing that matters most is that towering mane of ginger hair which she curls and primps and gets May to pour all manner of goo onto while she's relaxing.. What strikes you about the hair - colour n size apart - is the fact that it completely masks her eyes and yet she can still see perfectly well - its all very sinister and definitely adds to Lee's air of brooding menace for throughout the shows various seasons her eyes have only made the briefest of appearances - spooky or what? Everyone has bad hair days, Lee included! One came when Eddy being Eddy in "Look into My Eds" completely lost his head and touched the beloved hair in an effort to haul it out of her eyes prior to an attempted hypnotising. Naturally Lee didn't think much of this at all, "Don't touch my hair" she grated whilst picking Eddy off her sleeve like some expendable bug - ouch! He got his revenge in "Homecooked Eds" though by drenching her with the hosepipe in the Eds freak hurricane - Lee, dripping wet and being blasted by the storm force can still only shriek to her sisters asking if her hair looks okay - but then having her eyes covered up how would she ever know if it did? Lee and Lurrve Lee n Eddy, Eddy n Lee - whaddya think a match made in heaven or a recipe for disaster? It may seem rather strange that Lee comes to be attracted to Eddy in the first place, after all she keeps on about how short he is and how big a mouth he's got but we know she's a smart cookie herself and my guess is that she knows appearance isn't everything and spots in him a mind as sharp as her own behind that rebuffing façade. Ack! The plots these two could cook up together don't bear thinking about and neither does the sound their combined voices would make, talk about grater on grater. As with every Kanker, Lee has a soft center and at times she really does try hard, she knows the way to a man's heart is through his arteries and she desperately wants to be Eddy's 'barnacle of love' but you're never really sure just what she's thinking, maybe initially the Kankers really did want the Eds as boyfriends and now its more fun in pretending to still have them and being predatory (and scaring the Eds senseless), or maybe they're just delusional and really think they are an item. Interestingly though, when on the receiving end of the endless amorous attention Lee along with her sisters was revealed as being every bit as naive as the Eds. So maybe it's just a game of let's pretend after all, but really its hard to tell were reality ends and fantasy kicks in for Lee n Co (and boy, didn't "Honor Thy Ed" show the darker side their fantasy world -as if their kissing designs on the Eds weren't murky enough) but whatever the case Lee and Eddy seem destined to collide again n again and of course if the love thing doesn't work out he can always fill in as a troll hanging from her rear view mirror! All of the above credit goes to Edtropolis.com Under the hair As is sometimes noticed, Lee (like Marie) is usually only seen with hair over her eyes. In the episode Look Into My Eds Eddy notices and attempts to move it away in order to hyptonise her. However she pushes him away. She always having hair over her eyes may lead one to wonder how she can see. It isn't however as secretive as Edd's mystery, as sometimes you can see some of Lee's eyes. In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, you can see one of them, and in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, she's got three! She can also be seen with three eyes when Edd drops a large book on her foot in A Fistful of Ed. It's very likely that the animators put it there as a gag. Still pretty freaky though, right? In Out with the Old, In with the Ed when Double D drops a book on her foot you can clearly see two eyes, no more. This is probably a gag that all of the Kankers have something wrong with them: Lee has 3 eyes, Marie has an eye-patch and May has a wig. Old Lee Old Lee seems to still be the leader of the Kankers. She has gotten really big thighs and is married to Eddy who apparently have kids. She seems to have gotten a lot kinder and less impatient and rude, but still has very poor hygiene. She has only been seen in a deleted scene of "Take This Ed and Shove It". See also *The Kanker Sisters *Marie *May *The Eds *Eddy Category:Characters Category:Kanker Sisters Category:Children Category:Villains